


主觀意識 / 兔霓

by heretoyoung



Series: NCT [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, M/M, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoyoung/pseuds/heretoyoung
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: NCT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833043
Kudos: 5





	主觀意識 / 兔霓

今年多少沒有真正迎來新年的實感，即便世界還是一如既往地打轉，但少了熱鬧繁華的街坊小巷，連李泰容精心眷養的金魚都沒了生氣。幾個人叫了炸雞，再添上幾瓶啤酒，鐵鋁罐清脆的撞擊聲一半被留在過去的2020年，一半和大肆宣揚的煙火一塊被收進嶄新的一年裡頭。

中本悠太原先還窩在沙發的一角和媽媽發訊息，看著小百合女士回傳過來的全家合照，手裡捧著的啤酒似乎也沒那麼好喝了，回歸了它最樸實卻又苦澀的基礎。鄭在玹向他問要不要吃點雞塊，他搖搖頭，說想借張誰的床睡一會，等他們要回十樓了再喊他一起回去。

打開金道英房門時，他還沒睡，正用一個挺詭異的姿勢躺在布偶上盯著手機瞧。中本悠太抬起腳尖，無畏地跨過金道英的身體，把自己擱置在對方和牆壁之間，哪怕這中間的空隙並沒有想像中的寬裕。

一張單人床擠上兩個人明顯太過狹窄，金道英向外挪了挪，空出一隻手臂圈住他，確保自己不會被幾乎蜷縮成一團的中本悠太擠下床，也充當一條保暖用的毯子，“他們好吵喔，在房裡都聽得到。”

“要是掰手腕玩得太安靜也很怪吧。”

“那哥怎麼跑來這裡？撇除Johnny哥，你起碼能拿個第二名...雖然沒什麼意義啦。”

“不知道，可能是怕你寂寞，所以來找你了。”中本悠太依舊維持著原來的姿勢，像一隻準備冬眠的小熊，“道英是兔子，太寂寞會死掉的。”

金道英用鼻音哼了一聲，一下沒一下地拍著對方，“我是兔子，那哥呢，哥是什麼？”

中本悠太抬起頭，和金道英四目交接，“馬克是海鷗，會飛得特別遠、特別高。廷祐是蝴蝶，特別脆弱要好好保護才可以。我的話，不知道，可能會是櫻花吧，畢竟大家第一時間想到日本，浮現的都是櫻花。”

*

如果專注看字幕的話，任何劇情都只能單純過過腦子，可要是把字幕關了又像是在考一場近兩個小時的試，太累了。

不長的休假日是真的很短，足夠給成員們回家鄉吃幾頓飯、兜幾個圈子，卻不夠讓中本悠太等到大阪的櫻花盛開。宿舍空蕩蕩的，李馬克還在房裡呼呼大睡，電影音效切得再大聲似乎也沒吵醒他，但中本悠太還是把電視關了，留下空虛的黑屏和好似耳鳴存在的冰箱運轉聲作伴。

金道英十多分鐘前傳訊息告訴他，自己正在回宿舍的路上。聽來奇怪，他們剛獲得難得的休假，可這才過了第三天正午，金道英卻要回來了。中本悠太讀了訊息但沒有回覆，藉口是寧願看作玩笑，也不想衍生出無謂的期待。

但他真的回來了。或許又更早一點，因為他身上只剩下些許外頭的冷，應該大包小包的行李也沒有跟著他一起來到十樓門口。

中本悠太該給他一個擁抱，但他沒有，只有脫口問他怎麼這麼早回來。金道英聳聳肩，“想你了啊。”

“應該更想家人才對。”

金道英在他身邊坐下，用厚厚的毯子裹住他，“所以想你，就來見你了啊。”

語氣聽上去是理所當然。中本悠太想，或許只是因為九里就位在首爾附近，而金道英也沒有那麼厚重的戀家感，所以才顯得如此輕易。他像標準得體的成年人，不論失望不論悲傷，似乎都無關痛癢。

“明年新年和我一起回九里吧？”

中本悠太偏過頭看他，光是讀表情讀不懂他究竟聽明白了還是韓語補丁突然出了差錯，腦筋打了死結沒來得及解開。作為尷尬的一點遮掩，金道英扯起毯子上的短絨毛，“好嗎？”

然後，沒有然後了，中本悠太不記得自己回答了什麼，一聲帶上敷衍的嗯或者一個滿心期待的好，都不記得。彷彿暖氣開得太足，連記憶也起了層白霧。

*

這不是金道英人生中撒得最可笑的謊。

誰會在凌晨一點突然匆匆地從房裡跑出，說打賭輸了要去便利商店買飲料請大家，後頭還拉著躺得頭頂像被人狠狠揉過一把的勝利的那一方。但這只和他當時抱著肚子說不舒服要早退卻一臉自若泰然地簽完早退單還迅速收拾書包走人時候一樣離譜。

無辜地連帶一同被可笑化的還有徐煐淏大聲問有沒有穿得暖和一點的後半句被硬生生留在金屬門後。

“很冷啊。”

中本悠太幾乎將半張臉都縮進拉聳起的外套衣領裡，但鼻尖依舊被凍得發紅，金道英想自己大概也是。他們像兩隻脫了韁繩的馴鹿，從聖誕節那天逃班到至今。

金道英拉過中本悠太的手，藏進自己的口袋裡。接著他張開手臂抱他，用那個粉絲曾誇大說能夠擁抱下整個世界的肩膀去包容他的整片天空，就好像生而為此。

“我覺得哥才是蝴蝶。”

他時常覺得中本悠太太瘦了，飯一口沒一口地吃，肉卻是一天接著一天削減。一件單薄的T恤藏不住微微突出的蝴蝶骨，像長了一對翅膀，被收支在衣服底下，只要脫下就會綻開，張開了就會遠去。

這樣想，會想起小學時細心養在透明塑膠盒裡的小生命。牠花了一個多月時間成長茁壯，卻很輕易地在盒蓋打開的當下陣陣翅膀，毫無眷戀地飛走。本就會如此，金道英記得老師這樣安慰他，因為蝴蝶和人類不同，牠們沒有濃厚的情感。

“我才是蝴蝶？不要，我當獅子吧獅子，會把道英吃掉的獅子。”中本悠太佯裝出兇狠的樣子，皺在一塊的眉眼看上去沒讓人畏懼，反倒只留了點滑稽。金道英笑著應好，那聲好打在耳邊莫名發癢。

“你記得我那時候回了什麼嗎？”

“什麼？”

“去年你找我回九里那時候。”

金道英又笑了，把嘴巴笑得大大的，好幾聲哈哈一塊帶著冷冷的白煙，溶解在半空裡，“你說要五百萬的壓歲錢。”

21.01.19


End file.
